


King of Heroes, King of Queen

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [7]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie uses a mic stand as a sword, Gen, M/M, Partly inspired by a music video, Saber!Freddie, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh encounters Shiro and Saber...but it's not Arthuria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Heroes, King of Queen

Gilgamesh had seen a number of strange things during his time as a Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War and after. But he was not prepared for this.

He remembered that during the previous war, the position of Saber was filled by Arthuria, the King of Knights. She had been quite lovely, he had to admit. As such, he sought to make her part of his collection, for all the world's treasures were his.

But this Saber--no, this ridiculous mockery of a Saber--he was driving the golden Archer to a greater level of madness. Gilgamesh had no clue as to the identity of the man in the black and white diamond-patterned suit, but the way he behaved--so  flirtatious and flamboyant--how could he possibly be a Heroic Spirit?

"So you want it all, do you?" Saber inquired, putting a finger under Gilgamesh's chin. "You fancy yourself a prince of the universe?"

"I am a KING, mongrel! All that exists is--mmph!"

Gilgamesh was cut off as Saber placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. It was about a minute by the time Saber broke away, leaving the golden king twitching and staring blankly. Glancing over at his Master and seeing the stunned look on his face, the black-and-white clad Servant chuckled.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, dahling. He is attractive, yes, but I only did that to shut him up."

Shiro gave a chuckle. He doubted Gilgamesh had heard of Queen. Then again, with long hair and no mustache, it wasn't so easy to recognize Freddie Mercury.

And yet, Shiro didn't mind being the Master to this particular Servant one bit. Thanks to him, he'd found strength within himself.

Yes, things were going much better than they did with Archer.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YuhB4uL4qWY  
> And this: http://s498.photobucket.com/user/mrsvachs/media/Udder/princes.png.html


End file.
